A new enemy
by Dragondan26
Summary: A New team has arrived but who are they and what do they want accepting ocs so read rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

A NEW TEAM

Hi this is my first fanfic and I aim to write a longer story than dimention travellers by psychic shipping but be warned the impossible will happen in this story like someone Brock woos actually liking him any way Pikachu do the disclaimer

: Pikachu pika chu pika pika Pikachu chu pika [Iantorturer does not own anything except for the plotline and the computer he is typing on.]

Everybody knows of team rocket, teams magma and aqua, team galactic and team plasma but a new team is gathering, and friends and enemies alike must work together to stop this new team.

Giovanni's pov

I sighed as I realised it was time to hear Jesse and James report. When I picked up the phone i heard Meowth their cat's voice on the phone, "Boss, there is a new team and they have and they have already captured mew, mewtwo, articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho Oh, Raikou, Entei and Suicene, what should we do boss," Meowth said, "contact the Champions, The Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, I have a feeling we are going to need a lot of help." And with that he ended the call.

Lance's pov

I was asleep when the call came. "hello this is champion lance how may I Help you," "itt is Giovanni, they are back," than he hung up.

24 hours later

"You are probably wondering why I called you all here tonight, well I called you here because someone has been capturing the legendaries," right before he could finish talking Ho Oh and Lugia burst through the roof ...

cliffhanger anyway please please please please please please pleasw please review and you get a cookie review = inspiration and tell me what I have done for now i have got to torture Ian


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight of Legends

Thank you for reviewing water in the dark and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: iantorturer39 does not own Pokémon in any way, shape or form yet muhahahahahaahahaha

After the two Johto legendaries crashed through the roof Lance noticed a strange tube connected to its head. The other thing he noticed was that the other end of the tube was connected to a trainer with other tubes leading from the legendary to his Pokémon.

He released all his Pokémon as did the other trainer's there. The two trainers riding the legendaries released 2 Dragonite, 2 Pidgeot, 2 Salamence, 2 Staraptor, 2 Swellow and 2 Steelix all connected to their trainer by tubes. Together 1 of each of their Pokémon used aeroblast and sacred fire and blew the gym leaders and elite four away.

At The Sevii islands

"And that is what happened," Lance finished telling the gym leaders of Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and the elite 4 and champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh. "Ever since then we have been running from the trainers, they already have the Johto and Kanto legendaries and we think they will go after Hoenn's next. Suddenly a loud crash came from the outside. When we looked outside we saw Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Entei, Raikou and Suicene and on each ones back was a trainer with a Dragonite, a Pidgeot, a Salamence, a Staraptor, a Swellow and a Steelix.

All the trainers there released their Pokémon. Both sides got all their Pokémon to charge up their most powerful attacks. When the two side's attacks collided there was a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared there was...

Cliffy also this chapters is not super long because I have to go to sleep soon this is my second chapter today remember to review and if I suck tell me why I suck got to torture Ian bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people I am so sorry about not updating for a while but in have not been allowed on the computer for 2 weeks so here is a short chapter and thank you for reviewing psychicshipping and I am talking about dimension travellers 1. Awesome story I would recommend it to everyone, anyway also Daniel is my own oc now on with the story.

The blast from the attacks explosions sent them all flying. When the dust and smoke cleared Pokémon on both sides had fainted but neither side was completely done yet. Lance, Cynthia, Steven and Clair all commanded their standing dragon types used Draco Meteor and in the ensuing chaos they escaped.

1 and a half years later

It had been 1.5 years since that fight and they were still running, still fighting whenever they could. Over time they had lost every gym leader from Sinnoh and Hoenn, everyone from Kanto except for Blaine, Blue and Sabrina and everyone from Johto except for Clair, Morty, Whitney and Falkner. They were hiding away in a cave when a mysterious figure appeared at the front of the cave with a Typhlosion, a Pidgeot, a Snorlax, a Blastoise and a Sceptile, he spoke and said, "I can help you defeat them,", "How," Lance asked. "First we need to find Red." Blue responded, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

on Mt Silver

"Now you are all here including you, Red, I will tell you my story, My name is Daniel and After conqeuring the Leagues of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and taking down each region's evil teams, I returned to my hometown of Pallet town in Kanto where Proffessor Oak asked me To challenge Red, after a grueling time climbing up the mountain I finally fought with Red, he lost out to me narrowly. I decided to train with him for a while, I spent months up there, when I finally dparted for home, I saw Pallet town burning to the ground, I arrived just in time to see my entire family devoured by a pack of Arcanine. Over the years I found out that the Arcanine that killed my family were commanded by the Lord of that team, ever since I've been hunting them down, so will you help me?" Daniel asked.

you will get th answer next time anyway it is school holidays so i can update my story more often and more reviews equals more chapters so review but dont flame or lugia will get you so 

anyway i will accept ocs now here is the form

name:

gender:

age:

Pokemon:only legendaries if you're a member of the new team

job:eg team? grunt

region:

also i need suggestions for the new team's name so include those too bye


End file.
